


If We Could Stay In This Moment

by SnootyMcSnootykins



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Also some Mario Karts, Fluff, In which Connor teaches Evan how to dance, M/M, Super pinning Connor, That's literally all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnootyMcSnootykins/pseuds/SnootyMcSnootykins
Summary: Somehow a casual conversation about the two social outcasts skipping prom results in Connor taking it upon himself to teach his favourite dork how to dance.





	If We Could Stay In This Moment

“I’m not going to prom,” Evan had stated absent-mindedly one day as his Mario character raced ahead of Connor’s into the lead.

“Me neither,” the taller teen added, driving Peach through a power up and crossing his fingers as he prayed for a blue shell. “Too many people for you?” He asked as an afterthought, barely managing to suppress the triumphant grin fighting to take over his face. Blue shell acquired.

Evan hummed passively as he manoeuvred through the track, unaware of the danger lurking not far behind him. “Mostly that, yeah. Also because I can’t dance.” 

Connor paused just as he had been about to press the button which would assure his return to first place, staring incredulously at the blond. “Whoa wait, you can’t dance? That’s impossible. Everyone can dance, even if it’s just swaying in place,” at Evan’s shrug Connor took only a second to force the game to pause, standing expectantly in front of his friend with one hand out stretched. 

Evan looked up at him, perfectly perplexed. “Can I help you with something Connor?” He asked, raising both eyebrows at the brunet.

“Yeah, you can take my hand and get off your ass. I’m going to teach you how to dance,” the taller of the two stated matter-of-factly. When Evan balked, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to sink into the cushions, Connor simply grabbed both of his hands and man-handled him up from the couch. If he took some enjoyment from the adorably disgruntled squeak which emerged from the other male, then that just made the whole thing all the more worthwhile. 

“I don’t want to learn how to dance, I’ve lived quite happily avoiding it for a good seventeen years now,” the blond whined out even as he allowed Connor to guide him into the more open space of the living room. The flush which coloured his cheeks as the taller boy pulled him close was frankly unfair, and the punky teen had to remind himself staring was rude and would likely cause a panic attack in his companion. 

“Well that’s just too bad Hansen,” Connor remark, holding one of Evan’s slightly sweaty hands in his own as the other snaked around the tree lover’s waist, “because there’s no way you’re escaping this bro embrace without dancing with me today. So buck up and put your free hand on my shoulder.” 

Evan grumbled and stared at their shoes but complied all the same, so the taller teen considered that a win. 

“This is embarrassing, and we don’t even have any music.”

Connor hummed in thought for a moment, looking to where the both of their phones lay discarded on the couch among the battlefield of their earlier popcorn war. It would be easy enough to grab one and pop any old song on, but that meant moving away from Evan. And he hated doing that at the best of times. He glanced back down into nervous blue eyes, hesitating a moment before singing softly and quietly as he swayed the two of them gently from side to side.  
Slowly, Evan’s eyes rose up from the floor to stare intently into Connor’s own and the brunet had never felt more vulnerable in his life. There was something so earnest about the way the shorter boy was looking at him, as if he could see straight through to Connor’s soul and didn’t mind all the damaged pieces being held together with low quality duct tape. 

“I like your voice,” the blond spoke with a hushed tone, as if speaking too loudly right now would shatter whatever world of their own the two had tumbled into. 

Connor almost laughed, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “It’s not that great,” he all but whispered back before continuing on with another song. They were shuffling in place now, tiny steps that sent them moving in a little circle. 

“Maybe not,” Evan grinned just slightly, the smallest notes of a cheeky side Connor always loved to see, “but I like it anyway,” and he smiled and Connor melted, a butterfly taking the place of his heart and beating its wings erratically against his ribs. 

A comfortable silence hung between them as two sets of blue eyes locked together and they just danced, neither wanting to pull away or speak or otherwise ruin the warm atmosphere they’d somehow created. If anyone ever asked Connor what belonging felt like, he would say this exact moment because at least right now, everything was okay in the world. Sure eventually it would end, and they’d both have to go back to dealing with all the shit life threw at them, but at least right now everything was perfect. 

Unable to stop himself, or maybe just unwilling, the brunet leant down enough to close the gap between them and sealed their lips together oh-so-gently. Evan’s lips were warm and soft but so still for what felt like the longest time. But eventually, those lips slid hesitantly against his own and miracle of miracles they were kissing. The weight of a thousand worries lifted from Connor’s chest and he would have been able to breathe again if it weren’t for Evan wrapping both his arms around the brunet’s neck and holding the two of them closer together, effectively shutting down some reasonably important parts of the taller teen’s brain. 

He was breathless as the kiss ended, warmth spreading through his chest even as his heart seemed set to try and escape it. A soft smile spread over his face as he opened his eyes to see Evan leaning into him, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He was beautiful. And then those blue eyes blinked open again and for a second Connor thought the blond would panic and yell some kind of ‘no homo’ nonsense before fleeing but no, the shorter of the two just smiled up at him like there was no place he’d rather be and further cemented just how bad Connor had it for the forest dork. 

“So this is dancing?” Evan asked quietly and Connor huffed out a small but genuine laugh.

“This is dancing,” the taller teen nodded in agreement, suppressing the urge to do a victory dance as the blond rose up on his toes enough to press a gentle peck to Connor’s lips.

“We should dance again sometime,” the tree lover stated as he let his head fall to rest on Connor’s chest, the two resuming their swaying. 

“Yeah, we should,” Connor breathed out, wrapping thin arms snuggly around the blond and smiling. 

Later they would remember they were near the end of their Mario Karts game and would go back to it, the race finishing with Evan’s character charging unchallenged over the finish line in first place, Connor following in second with a neglected blue shell in his possession. He cursed and kicked up a fuss as Evan laughed in maniacal triumph, the taller teen vowing vengeance, though as he caught yet another shy smile shot in his direction by the blond, Connor couldn’t help but feel like the real winner.


End file.
